


The wolf is hungry, She runs the show

by Space_Demon (orphan_account)



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: World Tour (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Queen Barb (Trolls), Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, No beta reader, Pining, Slow Burn, Songfic, We post and die like men, Were-Creatures, Werewolf, flangst, if you squint its a songfic, poppy is pan, puppy barb, werewolf girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Space_Demon
Summary: au where Barb, is a werewolf, but also a lesbian disaster for a certain pop troll.(still in trolls universe setting. post world tour. Rated T for mild gore)
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. its early morning, the sun comes out

It was early morning. almost full moon. Almost Barb was rudely awoken by a fluffy bat, Debbie, flying in her face, wanting to be fed.

“Alright, Debbie. Let’s get you some grub, yea?” she stood and yawned. Lazily going to the kitchen. Riff was nowhere in sight. Good. less she saw him, the better. She gave Debbie her breakfast, a bowl of various insets, and proceeded to pour herself a bowl of her favorite cereal- Rocky Pebbles. She sat down, eating her breakfast, hardly awake at this point. Her bones ached. It was if they knew what coming tomorrow night. And the next two nights. She groaned. She should make herself some coffee. She stood up, going to the coffee maker, preparing herself a cup. Wasn’t there something important happening today? She knew what tomorrow, but today..? She couldn’t recall...  
“Queen Barb!” Riff interrupted her train of thought. “You’re up early,” he said, his head tilted to the side in curiosity  
“Debbie woke me,” Barb said, taking a sip of freshly brewed coffee, black, the way she liked it.  
“Ah.” Riff said “well, um, you should probably get your queen duties done. You have that leader get-together at Pop village, remember?” Riff said. Barbs ears perked up, much like an alert dog. Pop Village... another chance to see Poppy... Barb could feel the faint blush creep up her face like a wolf stalking its prey. How ironic. All Barb could do was nod.  
“Rockin’. Riff said, Giving her horns. Barb hesitated.  
“... I won’t be coming home until the end of the full moon.”  
“What!?”  
“....its… safer… this way... Remember what happened last time?” Riff shuttered but nodded in understanding.  
“You’re in charge till I get back. Make sure to take care of my dad. If there’s an emergency, send Debbie. Got it?” Barb said, her eyes were hard, but both of them knew she was just trying to cover up the fear both of them had… had of her…

“Me!? Why me?” Riff exclaimed. Barb looked at him with a soft smile.  
“Well, ya know Dad can't do it, ‘sides. You’re like a brother to me.” Riff’s face lit up like a firework.  
“Ok… I’ll do it!”He said with a beaming smile. But concern also etched his face.“What should I tell the kingdom, your rockness?” Barb thought for a moment.  
“Tell ‘em I’m hunting the beast.” Riff looked alarmed. “Don't worry. I’ll come back injured and say I chased it off. From now on, Whenever I go beast, I'll get as far away the day before. No more incidents.” Riff nodded slowly.  
“Ima get ready. Do my duties and head out. You got this?” Barb asked, tilting her head, heading out the kitchen past Riff, looking back to him, Debbie fluttering behind her. Riff nodded. ”great. I have a party to attend”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Barb was the first to arrive. A rare thing for the rocker to do. She was usually one of the later people to arrive. She was greeted by an excited Poppy. An excited poppy who was running towards her, arms wide open. Before she could process the cute troll that was Poppy, she found herself being hugged by the queen of pop.  
“BARB!! So glad you can make it!!” The shorter troll said, looking up at Barb, who has been here for only five seconds and was already a blushing mess. “You’re here early! That’s a surprise!! You look red, are you ok? Are you sick?” Poppy bombarded her with just a mountain of cuteness. Barb stared into Poppy’s bright pink eyes before snapping out of it, saying  
“What?? Nah. I’m fine, just, change in temperature, ya know? So much different from the Rock kingdom, ya get me?” Poppy nodded excitedly  
“I getcha. Can you help me set up? I’m having trouble lifting some of the… er... Heavier items. Normally Branch would help me, but he’s busy today. Pleeease??” She begged, her hands clasped together and her eyes like a kitten. To say Barb melted was an understatement.  
“Ok, ok. Ya don’t gotta beg, I’ll help ya.” Barb said, looking around the… party? Was this a party? Knowing poppy, probably. “Whatcha need me to do?” she asked, looking around.  
“Oh. I just need you to move that amp to the other side of the room and push the table to the middle. Think you can do this?” Barb nodded. First pushing the table into place, it was long, long enough for all the leaders to have a place to sit. Poppy was bringing out a large cake, waiting for the table to be set. She glanced up, was Poppy staring at her? Nah, probably just her imagination.  
“Piece of cake.” She chuckled at her pun. Poppy gave her a wide smile  
“You’re a riot, Barb” Poppy said with a wide grin that made Barb want to squee like a lovesick teen  
“Oh?” Barb said, raising a brow, deep down she was having a gay panic.  
“Yea! You’re so funny” She went on. Going back to setting up the party, Barb picked up the amp and put it where it needed to be. Suddenly, a caterbus pulled up. “Oh! That must be the others!”  
Poppy offered to send the caterbus once before, but Barb insisted on using her Beetlebike. The other leaders rolled out of the bus, smiles on their faces, but they slightly faltered once they spotted Barb. she couldn’t blame them. Delta Dawn walked up to Poppy and Barb.  
“Barb! Yer here on time” Barb could tell Delta was biting back “for once”, but she didn’t say anything.  
“Actually, she was here early! Helped me set up before you guys got here. I’ll be right back, gotta greet everyone else!” Poppy said skipping off to the other leaders, Barb’s gaze following her. She felt a smile spread across her face  
“Cute ain’t she,” Delta said, in a low whisper  
“Yea…” Barb said, trailing off, her smile got wider. “WAIT-” it was too late. Delta knew too much. That damn cowgirl.  
“Dun worry, I ain’t gonna spoil yer little crush on ‘er. Better make a move soon, huh Tumbleweed?” Tumbleweed. Delta’s nickname for the prickly disaster lesbian barb. Yep. checks out. Everyone else was getting in their seats, Delta as well. Barb looked to see where her seat was. Poppy was at the head, seeing as she was hosting. Barb was, well, next to her. Next to barb was delta, across, the king and queen of funk. Perfect.  
“Let’s start the meeting!” Poppy’s voice rang like a bell.


	2. last night was shaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting starts. barb caves to a cute poppy. and the night begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for description of werewolf transformation at the end

“Because I’m hosting, I’ll go fiiirst~!” Poppy said with a singsongy voice that sent a colony of bats to Barb’s stomach. “Yesterday, the burgens hosted their first party for us! It was really nice of them!” that’s right. Poppy told them of the burgens, how they used to eat the pop trolls. Barb had no idea. She wanted to put them in the ground, but Poppy made peace with them. So she couldn’t, no matter how much she wanted to. She was so lost in thought, she didn’t even realize it was almost her turn, delta dawn was talking. That was fast.  
“--And clamper’s birthday is comin’ up. We’re gonna have her favorite cake, chocolate peanut butter. Poppy, think you can get one yer baker pal to make it? she loves the way yall bake” Poppy smiled, looking at Delta Dawn.   
“Of course! I can get on it right after the meeting, but, if you’re done, I believe Barb’s turn” Delta Dawn nodded. Barb sighed. She couldn’t tell them about, well, her. She’d have to lie.  
“Nothins goin on.” She shrugged. The other leaders raised brows and gave her suspicious looks.   
“C’mon Barb, there HAS to be something? Any parties? Rock shows, any news?” Poppy pushed. Barb smiled a little. Delta elbowed her  
“fine. Riff works full time under me. He’s graduating in a month.” while that wasn’t a lie, she tensed. The only reason he was promoted is because he stopped her… er...rampage… her smile faltered. Her ears lowered a bit   
“...anything else? You look… upset” Poppy could read her like a book. Damnit.   
“..Fine, ya win, Popsqueak. A beast attacked the city, and my People got hurt. Happy?” She snapped. Poppy looked wide-eyed in alarmed. So did everyone else. She recoiled back, she didn’t mean to snap. She leaned back and slunk down into her chair. There was a long pause before Poppy spoke again  
“Do… you know what kind..of beast?” Poppy spoke, at last, her face contorted with worry. Barb’s eyes darted to the other leaders as if daring them to speak.  
“....no.” Barb lied. “Plannin on huntin it,” she said with the same lie she told her city  
“Do..do you need help?” Poppy said with what barb hoped was concern. Barb waved her hand.  
“Nah.  
“Oh.. um..ok… well... Um, with that, I guess the meeting is over!” poppy clapped her hands, as the leaders dispersed. Usually, there would be a small mini party, but all the leaders made excuses. Barb knew it was because she put a damper on the mood with her... ‘“news”... Barb sighed, boarding her beetle bike before she was stopped, someone pulling on her tank, she spun around angrily, but her face softened when she saw it was Poppy. “Hey,” Poppy said, “Are you ok?” She continued. Barb, heart in her throat, unable to speak, nodded. “Hey, if you need any help, with anything, let me know, us queens gotta stick together!” Barb nodded again, before boarding her beetle bike. She noticed delta staring at her.  
“..wanna hang out? We can go for a ride on Gia her”   
“YOU NAMED HER!?” Poppy said, excitedly, jumping on the bike behind Barb.   
“Don’t tell anyone, mk?” Barb said, blushing up a storm. Poppy nodded eagerly, and they were off.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Poppy was clutching tightly onto Barb. Barb was trying not to die of pure gayness. They did loops, Tricks, all sorts of fun things on the bike, before landing near Poppy’s pod.  
“That. was. So. much. FUN!!!” Poppy said, jumping off the bike, hair a mess from the wind.   
“Cute..” barb mumbled, a grin on her face  
“What was that?” Poppy asked, turning back around.  
“Uh-uh, I said, uh, that was cool,” She said, throwing up some horns. Poppy smiled, throwing up some herself, except, she didn’t do it right, leaving her thumb out of the horns. At least she’s trying. “Listen Popcorn, I gotta go. You understand, right?” Poppy nodded  
“Right! I gotta get this cake ready for Delta. Let’s hang out soon!” She smiled, Barb nodded, taking off, heading the direction of volcano rock city, but she knew that wasn’t where she was going, she looked back, to see a distant Poppy waving. She waved back.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Barb landed in the woods, Getting her oh-so-little gear out. All she brought was a worn and torn sleeping bag. It was better than nothing. She set up a small campfire, even though it was far from dusk. All she could really do right now is wait for the moon to rise, and the oh-so painful and mind splitting pain that came with it. She sighed. She wish she brought her guitar, at least then she would have something to entertain herself with. But it was best she left it at home, beast her would’ve broken it like a twig. It was becoming Dusk. She’ll be full beast soon. She lays on the ground. She wonders what beast her will do. When shes beast, she can’t think. She doesn’t remember anything, its instincts, and flashes of awful and pained memories from the night before. Full moons last 3 nights. She’s back to Barb at dawn, sure, but for the next two nights, not including tonight, will be hell. She groans as her skin prickles, and her head starts to hurt. The moon is rising. She wants to scream. To be free of this damn curse. But deep down in her core, she knows she deserves it. She hurt so many people. Her mind wonders to a certain pink troll.   
“Oh, poppy... Heh.” She looks at her arm. Furry and beast-like. Her vision is getting Blurry, she’s about to lose all sane thoughts “what would you think of me now..?” She asks before the rest of her mind and body are slowly claimed to the curse, a bone-chilling howl breaks the silence of the night, sending birds flying. The beast is on the prowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter(s) will be poppy's pov


	3. It scratches my skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a critter enters Poppy's Pod, Poppy makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter, sorry

Poppy paced her pod. She was concerned. Barb… announced... That a creature that attacked her village. She was worried about Barb’s safety. It was dark. She had a hand on her chin. Pacing back and forth across her soft floor. She remembered the conversation she and Barb had on her beetlebike...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So, tell me about this beast," Poppy said, concern in her voice. "You said it attacked the city?" The Beetlebike came to a halt. Barb looked tense. 

"...Yea, why do you want to know?" 

"I'm worried, maybe Milton, our critternarian, knows what it is and we can help stop it?"

"Don't worry, Popcorn" Barb turned around to face her, a grin on her face that made Poppy's heart beat a little bit faster, though she didn't know why. "I got this" She flexed her arm, Poppy felt like someone lit her cheeks on fire. Stop staring, Poppy.

"Alright, just, let me know if there's any way I can help, 'kay?" Poppy said, her eyes turned into Puppy-dog eyes. Barbs smile softened as a funny blush spread across the Queen of Rock's face.

"Ok, Popcorn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There was a thud in the other room. Poppy was shaken out of her trance, hair going on end. Maybe it was just Branch or cloud guy. 

"Or the beast Barb told you about", said a tiny voice in her head, Poppy quickly shook that thought out of head, creeping to the source of the noise. She saw something. a creature. Muddy reddish-pink with a bright red mane, a long, snakelike tail, horns, and...earrings? one of the ears was torn. Poppy has never seen anything like it. the creature was stuck in the window. Poppy approached.

"Are you stuck? do you need help, little fella?" Poppy said, slowly stepping forwards trying not to shake, she couldn't help but notice its massive claws. The creature growled, it raised its paw, scratching her, barely grazing the skin of her arm, she winced holding where she had been scratched. it wasn't bleeding. The beast folded its ears back, and whined in what poppy could assume was an apology.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you," Poppy said. the creature froze. "do you want to come in?" Poppy asked the creature, which seemed to nod. "ok." She lassoed her hair around the animal's waist, and with a hearty tug, she pulled the critter inside, falling back, with the creature landing on top of her. it was wagging its tail, and panting happily, as Poppy pulled herself out from underneath the wolf. 

"Arnt you a cutie!" Poppy exclaimed, petting the beast's mane, which was surprisingly soft. It wagged its tail, then stopped, pressing its nose against the scratch it gave Poppy. "Oh. it's ok, Uh, guess I should call you something other than just variations of the word 'Creature'..." She said. It licked the scratch. Poppy smiled. "Ya know, you remind me of someone.... how about I call you... Barbie?" Barbie looked at her with what Poppy knew was irritation but Poppy ignored it.

"Oh! You can stay as long as you need to! I don't why you're here, but, still!" Barbie just looked at her. Poppy melted at the cuteness of the pup. "OOOH ARNT YOU CUTE!" She ran over and hugged Barbie who started wagging its tail. and put an arm around Poppy, in a weird wolf-way of hugging back.

"I wonder what you are though... Maybe Milton knows... It's late though, I'll have to ask him tomorrow....so for now.." Poppy looked at Barbie with a mischievous grin... "MAKEOVER TIME!" She pulled out a makeover kit from seemingly out of nowhere. Barbie stood up and bolted out of the room. Poppy chased her.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Poppy said as Barbie ran away from her. Barbie ran into cabinets, shelves, and just being a clumsy puppy as she ran away from Poppy, who didn't even stop to pick up the mess Barbie left behind. But then, Barbie was cornered. She whined.

"...Alright, fine. I can see that you don't want a make-over" Poppy said with a sigh as she put away her make-up kit. The Wolf-creature tilted its head but didn't move from its corner. "I'm sorry Barbie." She gently outstretched her hand slowly, petting Barbie. "I shouldn't have done that." Barbie leaned into the pets. Poppy hoped that meant she was forgiven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After cleaning up, it was late, about 2 or 3 AM. Poppy yawned, she turned to Barbie. 

"I can make you a dog bed if ya want." Barbie tilted her head. Poppy took that as a yes. She got spare blankets and pillows, making them into a sort of nest for the massive beast.

"There." she said, going to her bed after turning off the lights. 

"Goodnight Barbie!" she called, as she barely saw the creature's glowing eyes go over to the 'nest' Poppy made for it and flopping down, as its eyes closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Poppy woke up around 8 am, she was startled to find that Barbie, the wolf-beast she befriended last night, was no where to be seen. she frowned in dissapointment. She hoped that It'd return tonight, maybe. She yawned, got ready (with a song,duh) and heads to the libary. She wants to find if she can get anything on what Barbie is. shes never seen anything like the large wolf-beast. 

At the libary, Poppy had a pile of books all about animals. She was in the middle of a book called "Wild and Wacky Animals: Volume 22" She sighed. she wasnt getting anything. this was boring. Branch would help her, but he was on a date with Hickory. She needed to let him have fun. She stuck out her tounge in frustation. shed have to ask someone else. She got up, closing the book. She left the libary, not even seeing the troll in running through the woods......

**Author's Note:**

> this first had to be shortened into 2 chapters because it was too long


End file.
